


战山为王

by chebyuan



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chebyuan/pseuds/chebyuan
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 212





	战山为王

肖战轻轻推门而入的时候王一博正在沉睡中，酒店四个角的灯发出微弱的黄光，映衬着电视屏幕里映射出的影影绰绰的蓝光，一本正经的男声在安静的房间里有些突兀。

小朋友缩在床上小小的一团，在偌大的双人床上只占据小小的一角，肖战蹲在地上看他皱着眉头睡的可可爱爱的模样。

一个月没见了，肖战一直认为这一个月太漫长，可是看眼前明显脸又瘦了一圈的王一博，只心疼感叹，才一个月，以前困扰着小朋友的小奶膘就明显消瘦了下去。

软乎乎的脸颊泛着温热，肖战轻吻一口，退后脱去大衣，钻进浴室洗去一身寒意。

出门将电视关掉，不想再去麻烦开箱拿衣服，肖战裹着一条小毛巾掀开床另一侧的被子，虽然知道这一大半地方不是小朋友专门给自己留的，肖战还是忍不住轻笑出声。  
没有安安分分躺下自己的那一侧，肖战挪动着挤在睡的正沉的人身边，从背后把人睡的滚热的身体纳入怀中，和自己身上一样的沐浴露味道，却让人只想深嗅。  
肖战近乎贪婪的埋在王一博白皙修长的后颈里，嘴唇一下一下轻吻，手也不老实的钻入睡衣下摆。王一博这人，采访时说喜欢裸睡，除了两人睡前做某些事，他从来见到的都是睡衣睡裤穿的好好的人。  
入手的皮肤光滑滚烫，精瘦的身体包裹着一层薄薄的柔韧肌肉，摸起来手感格外好。  
又瘦了，肖战摸到凸起的胯骨，惩罚的在人后背上狠狠吸吮。怀里的人缩一下脖子，下一秒肖战已经褪下他的裤子，小屁股上的肉倒还是很多，肖战灼热的呼吸喷洒在沉睡的人耳边，把莹白的耳廓熏的通红。  
王一博扭着屁股不知道是迎合还是躲避，紧闭的唇间漏出两声细碎的低吟。  
这还能忍住就不是男人了，肖战恋恋不舍的把手从饱满的臀瓣上移开，微微起身拿过床头的乳液。  
冰冰凉凉的乳液被贴心的用手暖热，王一博眉头越皱越深，甬道一个月没有被使用，早已紧致的如第一次，肖战手指被夹的难以行动，又急又燥间就带了些粗鲁。  
王一博终于醒了，一开始迷糊间以为是梦，察觉到背后是真实的一具滚烫的身体猛烈挣扎起来。  
被胳膊肘有力的一击，肖战捂着胸膛差点梗过去，察觉到小朋友颤抖的身体慌忙抱住，“乖，是我。”  
听到日思夜念的熟悉声音，王一博瞬间安静下来，没有说话，红着眼睛往后面的人身上贴了贴，完全没注意自己屁股抵上了什么滚烫的东西。  
本来就已经快要忍不住，谁知道小朋友还不怕死的往上贴，肖战把小朋友扣在怀里，一条腿分开王一博并着对腿，挺腰把自己送入面前的湿滑温暖中。  
扩张潦草，肖战刚进去就被拼命往外推拒，额上青筋暴跳，比他更难受的是王一博，猝不及防被进入先是被吓了一大跳，随即疼的直往前缩。刚睡醒的嗓音沙哑迷蒙，“疼……”  
“乖宝儿，一会儿就不疼了。”肖战咬着王一博耳垂，大口大口喘着粗气。  
王一博被一声‘乖宝儿’喊的头脑发胀，这个称呼还是一些粉丝给他起的，虽然不知道自己怎么跟这个词挂上的勾，但肖战看到却笑的止不下来，并且坏心思的喜欢在床上逗他。一只手臂被递到嘴边，肖战费力的往里挤，示意疼的话就咬住他。  
王一博叼住面前白皙的手臂，又不舍得咬，尖利的牙齿磨的身后人一阵心颤。感受到后面人的隐忍，他努力放松身体，接纳后面那个大东西。  
肖战被他这番动作撩拨的眼睛发红，卡着柔韧的腰肢一点一点把自己推进最深处。两人同时发出一声低哼，肖战是满足的谓叹，王一博是钝痛后的放松。  
将脸埋在身侧因为肌肉绷紧变得坚实的臂膀上，王一博大口大口喘着气，身体也随着费力的呼吸一收一缩，这对身后人简直是一种刺激。  
一手揉着人额前的碎发，一手揽着人腰，肖战鼻尖抵着人脑后修剪利落的发根，待人适应了便大开大合的动作起来。  
粗重的喘息和细碎的低吟混合着肉体冲撞的黏腻水声，侧躺着被人从后面扣住的姿势让王一博找不到任何着力点，一手无力的抱住面前的胳膊，被顶的向前一耸一耸的，仿佛在海浪中被风浪掀滚的一尾小船。  
太难受了，他不喜欢这种感觉。  
感觉到手臂上温热的液体，肖战掰过那愈发精致的小下巴，把人被牙齿折磨的嘴唇解救出来，挺腰狠狠一撞，“不许憋着，喊我。”  
“不，不要这样，不要……”王一博大脑一片空白，沉浸在满腹委屈中 ，无助的甩着脑袋，被人撬开牙齿后断断续续的哭吟终于漏了出来，“不这样……”  
“好，不这样。”肖战温柔的擦去哭的可怜兮兮的人溢出的眼泪，身体却无情的动作不停，“乖宝儿，”他舔舐着身下人的脖子和下巴，“喊哥哥就听你的好不好？”  
“唔……哥……哥，哥哥……”哭吟被冲撞的破碎，王一博讨好的吻着面前人的手心。  
“好，听宝儿的。”肖战不舍的将身体退出来，肉体分离发出轻微‘啵’声，两人身体都跟着一颤。  
将小朋友转过来时才发现王一博一只手已忍不住伸到了自己下面，肖战轻笑一声，捏人软糯的脸颊，“这就忍不住了？”  
被人调笑的声音闹到脸红，清醒过来恢复几分活力的王一博恼怒的就要去掐人脖子。  
“我错了我错了。”按住卡在脖子上的手，肖战飞快道歉，额头相抵，清浅的温柔眼睛对上面前泛着水光的无辜眼睛，“是哥哥没照顾到你。”  
裤子内裤还卡在膝盖弯处，王一博也不再闹，两下踢掉裤子，双腿主动缠上肖战的腰。  
空虚再次被填满，王一博满足的勾住身上人的脖子，顶动腰肢示意人不许忽略前面。肖战笑着伸手把人罩紧。  
被人严严实实的压住吻上唇。小船找到了港湾，他飘摇的心也终于落了下来。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”他一遍遍喊着占据他整颗心的男人，手指胡乱抓着面前人汗湿的头发。他太想肖战了，想他的声音，想他的味道，想他的温度。从两人认识开始，从来没有一个月不见面不视频，甚至连一通电话一个短信也没有。  
想到这儿，他又有些委屈。  
口里的舌不老实的往外逃，肖战以为小朋友有什么话说，不满的离开又甜又软的唇瓣，沿着下巴向下吻。哪想身下的人不满意了，托起他的下巴再次贴了上来。  
嘴巴被整个含住，想张开又被人霸道的咬住，肖战把人大腿分的更开，掰着大腿一下一下顶的又深又狠。  
后面酸软的不像话，王一博浑身失力，只想张口大喊出来，却生生忍住，用力吸吮着口中的软唇。  
唇上又麻又痛，肖战可算明白王一博这小崽子要干嘛了。由于两个人都是公众人物，每当小崽子心里不开心或是有小别扭时，就会故意把他嘴唇吸的又红又肿，目的是让他无法见人。  
起初他还没明白，只知道小崽子一生气就投怀送抱送香吻，倒是个福利，后来化妆师几次为了嘴巴为难，他才终是明白了王一博的小心思，好笑的有些可爱。  
手中几个粗鲁的动作，雄赳赳气昂昂的小崽子立马软了身子，仰着头叫喊出声。  
肖战终于得以喘息，趴在人脖子上笑的肆意，胸腔震颤的人一阵心痒，王一博气红了眼睛，只觉得丢人异常，肖战还故意把满手亮晶晶展示给人看。  
跳舞的柔韧性就是好，两条白皙的大腿劲瘦有力，肖战感觉腰被锁的更紧，手中饱满柔软的屁股肌肉猛然收缩，他意识到什么要收腰，王一博早做好准备，哪会给人逃掉。  
眼前白光一闪，烟花炸裂，肖战生生被人夹的泄了身子，发出性感的低吼。  
微凉的液体喷洒在身体内部，涨涨的，王一博不舒服的皱起眉头，看着人因情欲微微扭曲的漂亮面庞，嘴角得逞的勾起。  
每次在床上就是一场角逐，明明弄进去不舒服的是王一博自己，肖战无奈摇头，退出发软的身子，勾头去纠缠人的唇舌，王一博心里开心，大方的张口给人亲，手指不舍的描摹肖战精致的眉眼。  
“你不是明天的飞机吗？怎么今天就到了。”王一博气喘吁吁。  
肖战把人汗湿的发丝向后拨，“我坐的高铁。”  
“为什么？”王一博声音干涩，脑中大致已经猜到原因，却不敢去承认。  
肖战看着他闪着光的眼睛，印证了他的想法，“因为想早一点见你。”  
“……”  
王一博红着眼扭开脖子。  
肖战伸手去摸人脸颊，果不其然摸到一手温热，不是刚刚生理性的泪珠，源源不断的泪水不要钱的往下流。  
“好了不哭了。”他侧头去吸吮王一博的眼睛，“你还哭上了，谁是被抛弃的那一个？”  
王一博哭的更凶。  
肖战温声劝，“不闹别扭了好不好，我们还想以前那样不好吗，你知不知道我这一个月想你都要想疯了。”  
“我没闹别扭，我不是闹别扭，我不是小孩子……”王一博咧着嘴，因哭泣声音沙哑抽噎，委屈和悲伤蔓延开来。  
“好好好，不是闹别扭。”肖战不厌其烦的吻去咸涩的泪水，“都听你的，不哭了，丑死了。”  
“唔……”正享受着温柔安抚，下身被狠狠闯入，一下顶到最深处，身体突然被劈开，王一博疼的哭音扭曲的变了个调。  
意识到身上看似温柔的人干了什么，他眼泪也忘了流，挥着拳头狠狠向身上的人劈去，“你这个人怎么这样！你是不是人！”他在这边难过思念心痛，这个人一个月失踪了一般，一来就知道做这种事情。  
“我错了我错了。”肖战被人真心实意的胖揍打的心脏都要蹦出来了，偏偏不敢反抗，揉着人屁股不愿意撤出。他受的刺激也不小，本以为刚刚做过一次，直接没轻没重的怼了进去，哪想到这短短一会，里面又紧致如初。  
神仙打架过于惨烈，月亮晃晃悠悠的路过，被房间里奇奇怪怪声音羞的面红耳赤，悄悄躲到了山下。

想不好起什么名字


End file.
